


[Podfic] to brave injustice 'til the stars have gone

by Djapchan, JinkyOPods (JinkyO), mahons_ondine, sisi_rambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Empire AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyOPods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The bruises stand starkly against the boy’s unnaturally white skin when they bring him before her throne.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] to brave injustice 'til the stars have gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to brave injustice 'til the stars have gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052278) by [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier). 



**A multivoice podfic featuring:**  
Djapchan as Shiro  
mahons_ondine as Allura  
JinkyO as the narrator  
  
Edited by sisi_rambles

  


**Length:** 00:02:52

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/to%20brave%20injustice%20'til%20the%20stars%20have%20gone.mp3) (1.9 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Voltron/to%20brave%20injustice%20'til%20the%20stars%20have%20gone.m4b) (1.4 MB)

  



End file.
